


Pleasure in the taking

by Alexasnow



Series: One shot smut [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domination, F/M, Female Reader, Groping, Oral Sex, one shot smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow





	Pleasure in the taking

You sauntered into his office, his eyes locked on to you. The heat of stare alone was enough to stir that need within you, as you drew closer he didn’t say a word he just took you by the waist and lifted you on to the edge of his desk. Much to your delight he forced your skirt up and splayed your legs. His hand pressing upon your chest, gently urging you down flat upon the table. You loved how he would take you however he desired, the hand upon your chest traced over your left breast. This time he wasn't gentle he groped harshly because he wanted you to writhe and surge beneath him. This forced you to rock your hips against his growing erection. He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the pleasurable shiver that coursed through him. When you settled back down he would again grope harshly, this time delighting in the sight of you urging your body into his touch, the pleading look in your eyes. The gasps that escaped your quivering lips. He could see how desperate you were for him to continue. He released your breast and took a seat, edging it close.

He wasted no time in pulling aside your panties and tracing his tongue over your entrance and clit. Your body tensed, and your gasps of shock soon turned to delight. You loved how sometimes he would you claim you, and you would gladly give yourself to him. Gripping tightly to the sides of the desk your knuckles strained as he sucked your clit gently, and as he added pressure you gasped, and amidst these desperate cries, you gasped, “oh, Gabriel.”

He adored his name escaping your lips with such desire, so he forced his tongue deep inside you, probing until he found that spot that forced your back to arch, he teased you until you were straining and once again crying his name in a shaky voice. The sounds of him greedily sucking and feasting upon you were thrilling, he sounded so carnal it only added to the pleasure of the experience. Your breath was ragged, you could barely breathe as he pushed you over that delightful edge. Your back arched, your head falling back in pure bliss as the climax wracked your body. He tasted you and enjoyed every drop of your arousal upon his tongue. 

A smug smile crossed his lips as he watched you trembling, your chest heaving and the utter look of satisfaction upon your face. You were his, and he intended to keep taking your body in whichever manner took his fancy. He was always glad that you screamed his name so loud as he wanted everyone in overwatch to know exactly who was claiming you, that you were his and no one would ever please you the way he could.


End file.
